


Bananas On Toast

by voltranal (fuckitupbuttercup)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bottom Matt, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meme, Smut, Sort Of, Top Shiro (Voltron), Yaoi, a little bit of nsfw at the beginning, bad, because i was writing this before season 4 came out, briefly, decent grammar, idek, its fine its just for lols, its not that deep, no bueno, not really - Freeform, ooc Matt, so i just made up matt's character, stoner matt, this is a mess, very bad, yaoi hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckitupbuttercup/pseuds/voltranal
Summary: Basically two bros being bros and dreaming gay stuff about bros. Potassium-craving Shiro wakes up after a wet dream about Matt and then runs into him, what could happen next? Do they boink? Find out!





	Bananas On Toast

Waking up, I heard I the crunch of the sleep in the corners of my eyes as I drew them shut. Blinking open my eyes, I’m met with a blinding white light swaying above me like a pendulum. I try to lift my hand to shield my eyes but I can’t lift my arms from my sides. My scarred arms are strapped to a familiar surgeon’s table, like de ja vu. Hang on, wait, my hair is just in my eyes. The pale strands tickling the pale pink scar stretching across my nose. Tossing my head back, throwing the hair off my face I see Matt’s face. I try to lift my arms but a weight holds them down, Matt holds them down. Blinking into focus I see Matt bouncing on my cock, head thrown back, full on ahegao, his own hard dick bobbing as he moves, leaking precum over our stomachs. His knees press into the palms of my hands, pinning me down as his hands splay across my marked chest. Oh, no, wait that was just a dream too (Inception who?), no homo though. Unfortunately, my dick didn’t get the memo, standing alert like a space cadet, tenting my pink boxers.  
“I’ll deal with you later,” I told my dick, although not aloud cuz that’s totes weird. That dream wasn’t gay, right?  
“Totally not gay,” I reassure myself unconvincingly, “remember that article Lance was talking about? How sexual dreams about platonic friends are like totally normal so it’s fine, totally not gay?” although I know that Lance was probably reassuring himself too after a dream about Keith.  
Still not feeling convinced, I let the low thrum of the Castle brings me back to my senses, I push the linen sheets off my sticky body, exposing my bare torso (my pyjama shirt is missing again). My Hatsune Miku waifu pillow had fallen to the floor; looking down at poor Miku, I see that Lance had taped a picture of Matt with his tongue out and pointer fingers stretching his smile into a menacing grin over Miku's face… Again. I really have to find out how Lance keeps getting in my room. The same picture was plastered over all the faces on my anime posters that decorated the grey walls too. While part of me wanted to keep them up, how will I ever get to sleep being watched like that? Lifting Miku into my arms, I pulled off Matt’s grimace to reveal Miku's blushing face, crumpling the photo and tossing it into the bin next to my bed, cuz no homo, Matt. Just as I was about to get to tossing some more paper in the bin, if you get my drift, I caught sight of the digital clock on my bedside table, the time reads 8:59 am.  
“Fuck, I’m late to training,” I berated myself, recalling the disappointed look on Coran’s face last time I slept in. Quickly shoving my feet into my pink, fluffy, bunny slippers that are oh so cosy, I run to the bathroom to do my eyeliner. Hurriedly, with one hand I brush my teeth while I use the other to spray my deodorant (Old Spice Swagger), choking on the pungent fumes as I inadvertently spray my face, burning my eyes, nose and throat.  
“How lucky Slav is to have so many arms,” I thought enviously, my brows furrowing at the thought of him. If he were here, he’d tell me something about how in an alternate universe I’d have six arms. After I rinsed my toothbrush, I rush out of the bathroom escaping the billowing cloud of deodorant. Passing my small kitchen, I slip a slice of bread into the toaster while I dress. Rushing to get ready, I pull a shirt I’m not certain is clean over my head, messing up my hair even more, when suddenly the stench of burning toast reaches my nose. Smelling the toast – uh, well, lump of coal really – I run to the kitchen, my slippers sliding on the floor as I reached for the toast, grabbing it as it pops out of the toaster with a metallic ring and slide out the door. My slippers skidding on the floor and pink pyjama pants flowing, just as an unsuspecting Matt snuck past my room with an assortment of stolen food. Colliding with Matt as I dashed from my door into the hallway, my toast flying onto the floor along with it, all the food Matt had no doubt stolen from the kitchen that he had hidden beneath his shirt that reads "SPACE DADDY" - or should I say my pyjama shirt, no wonder I couldn’t find it. His lean, smaller body collides on top of mine as Matt’s knee grinds against my morning wood. I groan, in pain, cuz fuck knees are hard (harder than me). Matt’s chest is on mine, our lips a hair’s breadth apart, his breath smells of garlic, when his soft pink lips part in a soft whisper,  
“No homo, bro,” Matt’s breath on my lips, voice heavy with homo.  
“Did you eat garlic for breakfast?” I queried, honestly confused, Matt turning away and blushing red,  
“I was hungry,” he clarified, looking up through his long lashes as his face turned a deeper shade of scarlet, “it was basically like eating garlic bread because I had bread before it.”  
“Fucking hell, dude, that’s not how it works,” I roll my eyes “oh my God! You’re nasty.”  
“Just the way you like it,” Matt retorted with a wink, laughing as I push him off me, lifting him like a child with my hands under his armpits as he squirms.  
“Stop, you know I’m ticklish!” Matt giggled. Standing up, I brushed the toast crumbs off myself and, as Matt kneeled expertly (something that comes with practice) to stuff all the food in under his (my) shirt again, I walked and put the lump of coal that is my toast in the nearby bin, a lonely tear running down my pale cheek. Matt stood up from the floor and waddled over to me like he was pregnant - which he won’t happen because this isn’t an Alpha Beta AU, Slav concurs - caressing his literal food baby with a hand, he raised himself up onto his tiptoes and spread an arm over my broad shoulders, struggling to reach my farthest shoulder (#swole).  
“I’m so sorry for your loss,” mock sympathy thick in his voice “they’re in a butter place now.”  
“Ha ha,” I returned a dry laugh, a laugh as dry as my toast (RIP toast), as turn to meet his grinning face, obviously proud of his own joke. Shrugging Matt’s surprisingly large hand, yaoi hand, off my shoulder muscular shoulder blade, I turned and noticed Matt was still in his pyjamas, and my pyjama shirt. My eyes trail down, passing his horde of food, to see something protruding from his pants.  
“Is that a banana or are you just happy to see me?” I teased as a grin spread across my cheeks. Red rising on his cheeks, Matt came to defend himself when I cut him off.  
“And why aren’t you dressed?”  
“Why are you dressed?” Matt retorted, still flustered, “Well, like kinda dressed,” He eyed up my slippers and pyjama pants, lingering on the pyjama pants, with a sly smirk on his lips.  
“We’re late to training,” I said in disbelief with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Shiro, it’s-” he paused to look at his watch, “it’s 3:34 am.”  
“Oh, man, are you fucking kidding me?” I groaned, pressing the balls of my palms into my eyes, coming to comprehend that “Lance changed the time on my clock again, that jerk!” I grouched. I am so getting him back for this. Matt’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts of revenge.  
“Wanna go back to my room?” Matt offered, smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.  
“I don’t know,” I pondered, “I really should get some sleep.” Matt slipped his hand under his bulging shirt and rummaged around for half a loaf of bread.  
Pulling it out triumphantly he enticed “I’ll make you toast,” raising an eyebrow as he spoke, knowing he’s won me over.  
“Sure, why not?” I sighed, defeated, “it’s not like I can sleep with your face stuck up all over my room, staring at me.”  
“Does my image keep you up late at night, Shiro?” Matt teased, a grin plastered on his face.  
Rolling my eyes, I retorted.  
“Only when I have nightmares,” a teasing grin stretching across my cheeks as Matt’s eyes rolled back, and I couldn’t help but note how reminiscent his expression was of the dream I had this morning. Pushing the hazy memory of the dream aside, I let Matt lead me back to his room where I sat on his bed, the bedspread decorated with little rocket ships weaving through cartoon stars. As he unpacked the hoard of food in his pyjamas. He put on some toast for me when I notice that he hadn’t stolen a banana, in fact, we’d ran out of bananas yesterday.  
“Matt,” I provoked, “I thought we ran out of bananas just the other day.” With a smirk on his face, he replied sultrily  
“Actually, I think there’s two left,” he continued as he glanced to my still hard dick, his grin widening “want one?”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: a few weeks later i actually tried raw garlic and its so nasty it stings im so sorry matt  
> follow my tumblr: voltranal  
> if you like it thank u i might do more  
> if not I'm sorry i still might do more just don't read it I'm sorry


End file.
